A cloud computing architecture is by definition, multi-tenant; each tenant requires its own logical network, which in turn, requires its own network identification (network ID). Traditionally, network engineers have used virtual LANs (VLANs) to isolate apps and tenants in a cloud computing environment but VLAN specifications only allow for up to 4,096 network IDs to be assigned at any given time—which may not be enough addresses for a large cloud computing environment.